1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a method for providing multiple services to each of a plurality of mobile stations in a communication system and an apparatus for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A current 1x cdma 2000 system is designed to support voice services and low data-rate services in a circuit switched mode. As the demand of wireless Internet services has increased, a new communication tool for only high data-rate packet, called HDR (High Data Rate) or 1x-EV DO (1x-Evolution Data Only), has been suggested. This HDR or 1xEV-DO is specifically designed for a high data-rate of packet data other than voice services and offers a bandwidth efficiency for a data traffic that is 3 to 4 times greater than the current CDMA system. This technology is ideal for high-speed mobile as well as Fixed wireless Internet services. Besides, there exists another new air interface technology called 1x-EV-DV (1x-Evolution Data and Voice) evolved from 1x-EV. The 1x-EV-DV is capable of providing both high data-rate of the packet data service and voice services of the circuit switched mode at the same time. Moreover, the 1x-EV-DV put forward a system whose voice modes are fully compatible with the current 1x CDMA voice modes, and shared channel services such as 1x-EV-DO for enhanced data services.
In order for the compatibilities of the current 1x cdma 2000, the 1x-EV-DV, reusing all common channels from cdma 2000, supports Radio Configuration (hereafter referred to RC). In addition, it is also composed of shared-channels for packet data services as independent RC formats.
In the 1x-EV-DV system, a plurality of mobile stations receive packet data through one shared-channel. In order to do that, it requires an algorithm to share resources with a plurality of mobile stations.
A scheduler includes the algorithm and thereby efficiently allocates the resources of the shared-channel to each mobile station. By the operation of the scheduler, a system throughput can be vigorously improved. The primary role of the scheduler is to increase the system throughput and simultaneously allocate the resources to each mobile station efficiently. This scheduling method is to allocate limited resources to each mobile station (each user) by considering a channel-link ability and packet transmission delays so as to share one shared-channel.
For instance, data retrieved from a higher layer are saved in a transmission buffer, when the scheduler determines to first send data to a mobile station (user) among the saved data, the data which is first inputted from the higher layer in the buffer is transmitted to the corresponding mobile station first regardless of the data's required quality. In this case, even though services requiring different qualities are supported simultaneously, packet networks handling various qualities of services, such as wireless packet data communication and the Internet, are hardly able to support higher quality of services due to the two required services having equalized qualities.
As described in an above example, there often exists situations that one user utilizes various services having multiple qualities in the process of supporting the packet data communication. Therefore it is obvious to have additional scheme to take a control in order for each service to handle hybrid services in the packet networks.